farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Royal Guard
The Royal Guard is an elite branch within the Royal Army, and an enemy faction in Far Cry 4. They are based in Kyrat and are commanded by Yuma Lau. They can be found patrolling the North and Himalayas. Compared to the Royal Army they are much better trained, have superior armour, better weaponry, and vehicles. They are more vicious than their normal counterparts. Background Originally a Triad Empire in Hong Kong, they came to Kyrat alongside Pagan Min and Yuma Lau during the Kyrati Civil War and allied themselves with the Royalists in their struggle. After they stormed the palace by force, they killed the distant heir to the throne and betrayed the Royalists, successfully making a hostile takeover. They are tasked with guarding key members or sensitive locations in Kyrat, such as Pagan, Yuma, the gate to North Kyrat, and Durgesh Prison. Some are stationed in Shanath Arena as part of the challenge itself. Most recently, however, they've been participating in mining operations and archaeological digs in search of the mythical Shangri-La thangkas in hopes of learning its secrets. Types The Royal Guard is made up of fewer units than the regular Royal Army, but possess greater firepower, armour, and have superior training. ▪ Royal Guard Assaulter (Commander) ▪ Royal Guard Charger ▪ Royal Guard Defender (Lieutenant) ▪ Royal Guard Heavy Flamer (Commander) ▪ Royal Guard Heavy Gunner (Commander) ▪ Royal Guard RPG Shooter ▪ Royal Guard Sniper (Courier) ▪ Royal Guard Hunter ▪ Royal Guard Snow Operative (Commander) Trivia *Three of their lieutenants were undercover CIA agents installed by Willis Huntley to spy on Pagan Min, and his drug trafficking operation. *On certain missions (such as a certain bomb defusing mission), Royal Army soldiers can be seen in the North working with Royal Guard soldiers. The possible explanation for this is that these are new recruits to the Guard, who have demonstrated lots of skill in battle, but still haven't been fully equipped or trained yet. * Besides speaking in English, the Royal Guard also speak Cantonese. This may be evidence that they originate from Hong Kong, where the dialect is commonly used. When alarmed, they scold the player Cantonese expletives. When speaking in English, they bear a slight Cantonese accent, common of English-speaking Hong Kongers. ** Despite all having Cantonese accents, some Royal Army soldiers will talk about perhaps one day being introduced into the Royal Guard, suggesting that at least a handful of Royal Guard soldiers are Royal Army soldiers who have been shown to be very skilled in battle. ** Some civilians can be overheard complaining about the Royal Guard. In some ways, the people prefer the Royal Army, because "at least they're from Kyrat." This would imply that members of the Royal Guard are from elsewhere, possibly Pagan's men from his days as a gangster in China. This is backed up by their Cantonese accents, and the fact that they sometimes speak in Chinese, specifically Cantonese. * Royal Guard Snipers, and RPG Shooters have all of their natural teeth replaced with golden teeth. The Royal Guard Charger, however, has rotten teeth. * The Royal Guard also uses body armour, but most enemies can still be killed with a headshot. *Golden Path Rebels often lose firefights against the Royal Guard due to the Royal Guard being able to take more damage and having superior weaponry. *They can be compared to The Privateers from Far Cry 3, by weapons, types, and their combat tactics. However, the Royal Guard have better and stronger advanced body armor and are better equiped then the Privateers. *Some feel torn, or even regretful for some of their actions while working for Pagan Min, or somehow otherwise sympathising with the citizens of Kyrat, while others seem to love their line of work, and are even slightly sadistic. **This is in great contrast to the Royal Army soldiers, who almost always try to justify their actions, or show at least some regret or sadness in fighting the Golden Path. *The Royal Guard Assaulter Commander only appears in "Ashes to Ashes". Quotes When the Royal Guard soldiers are casual, they can be heard saying various things like: * "I've been in Kyrat so long, I don't know where my real home is anymore." * "This is the lowest-tech war I've ever been in." * "The rebels brought this war on themselves." * "We should burn a village to the ground. That's always fun!" * "Something I ate isn't sitting well (coughs)" * "The rebels deserve their fate." * "Where's some cloud cover when you need it?" * "I bet that still wakes you up at night." * "King Min is the beginning and the end." * "There will be no orphans when we are done. Min is the father of all." * "I hear the Americans are developing a new smart rifle, that can let an untrained shooter hit a target from 1000 metres." * "Saw an ad for a Mark IV Cyber Commando. Don't know what is, but I want it." (reference to Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon) When the Royal Guard non-heavy soldiers are hostile, they can be heard saying various things like: * "Ram him! Ram him!" * "Destroy the engine!" * "Destroy that vehicle!" * "Stay the fuck down!" * "Die quickly!" * "Take down that brute!" * "Drop that motherfucker!" * "Die bastard!" * "I'm gonna fuck you up!" * "We need to find whoever did that!" * "Ghale must be behind this! I know it!" * "Piece of my buffoon ass! Wasting my time!" * "I will destroy you!" * "You think you're a warrior? You're nothing!" * "I'll get him!" * "I'm gonna ram him!" * "Remember your training!" * "Shoot the engine! Shoot the engine!" * "Kill the driver!" * "You think you have a chance?" * "You better run Ghale, I am gonna hunt you down!!" * "In the King's name, die!" * "Your head, for the King’s glory!" * "You will make a fine foot stood for the King!" * "Have you ever had a hot knife up in your ass?? You will!" * "For Min!" * "I have killed more men than you can imagine!" * "King Min wants your head!" * "It has been too long since I have tasted blood!" * "Heads up! Ghale is in the AO!" * "Even your own mother will not recognise you when I'm done." * "Die Golden Path, die!" * "You have picked the wrong man to mess with, you stupid Ham Gaa Caan." * "I’ve got Ghale in my sight!" * "死冚家鏟!" (pronounced as "Sei Hai Ham Gaa Caan!" which means "Your whole family are all going to die") * "哇屌!" (pronounced as "Wa diu!" which means "Oh fuck!") * "死仆街!" (pronounced as "Sei Pok Gaai" which means "Damn asshole!") * "仆街!" (pronounced as "Pok Gaai" which means "Asshole!") * "屌你個老母呀!" (pronounced as "Diu Nei Lou Mo Ah!" which means "Oh, fuck your mother!") * "死仆街呀!" (pronounced as "Sei Gaai Ah!" which means "Oh damn fuck!") * "Chungau!!!" * "Go on, shoot, shoot, coward!!" *"I see you, you motherless goat!" Gallery Guard Assaulter.jpg|Guard Assaulter Guard_Assaulter_Commander.jpg|Guard Assaulter Commander Guard Charger.jpg|Guard Charger Guard Defender.jpg|Guard Defender Guard_Defender_Commander.jpg|Guard Defender Lieutenant Guard Heavy Flamer.jpg|Guard Heavy Flamer Guard_Heavy_Flamer_Commander.jpg|Guard Heavy Flamer Commander Guard_Snow_Heavy_Flamer.jpg|Snow Guard Heavy Flamer Guard Heavy.jpg|Guard Heavy Gunner Guard_Heavy_Commander.jpg|Guard Heavy Gunner Commander Guard_Hunter.jpg|Guard Hunter Guard Rocket.jpg|Guard Rocket Guard Sniper.jpg|Guard Sniper Guard_Sniper_Commander.jpg|Guard Sniper Courier Guard Snow Assaulter.jpg|Snow Guard Assaulter (All snow enemies use the same model) Guard_Snow_Assaulter_Commander.jpg|Snow Guard Assaulter Commander Ubisoft FC4 Fredram CA GuardsLineUp 1000.jpg|Royal Guard Concept Art uk:Королівська гвардія Category:Enemy Factions